highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Saeko Busujima
Saeko Busujima (毒島 冴子, Busujima Saeko) is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead. At the beginning of the series she used a wooden bokken (wooden sword) to fight "them" but was later given a sword by Souichiro Takagi to fight Them with. About Saeko is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Calm and collected, Saeko has a sense of pride in her skills and those that she's with. In the group, Saeko is considered the most reliable of all fighters.. Everyone can count on her combat skills to pull them through a tough spot if need be. She has shown fondness towards Takashi and believes in his abilities to get them through the crisis. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in combat Appearance Saeko has long, straight and shiny black hair which is shown in the anime to have a blue or sometimes indigo colour to it and she is also shown to have blue eyes. One of Saeko's physical features which is often shown in the manga are her lips, which have a shiny pink appearance. Over the course of the series, Saeko mostly wears her school uniform, however she has changed her attire more than once in the series. At Shizuka's friend Rika's house she wears nothing but an apron and a thong. After leaving Rika's house, her clothing changes to female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stalkings, purple gloves, her school uniform top, a skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh, and a special belt to hold her sword. Later at Saya's house Saeko wears a kimono. (Anime) * While Saeko and Takashi are on the sandbar, she changes the school uniform top for a tank top because it got wet. Later, she changes back to the school uniform top after they reach the asylum of the shrine. After they arrive at Takagi's house, Saeko appears in a blue kimono with some yellow/purple graphics History Four years prior to the story, Saeko was attacked by a man on her way home one night; however she was able to easily overpower the man since she had her wooden sword with her. After severely injuring the man the police released her due to the circumstances, but after that night, Saeko found that she had a sadistic side to her that enjoyed killing. It is also implied that some point in the past she had liked a boy however was never able to tell him how she felt (In some subbed versions of the anime, it could be hinted that the boy she likes is Takashi. This is shown when she says that she feels not good enough to tell the boy she likes him just because she almost murdered someone. Later, during her heated conversation, she says "do you think you can see me normally knowing I was pretending to have the heart and soul of a young girl?", which could imply that the she thinks the boy she likes can't won't see her as an ordinary girl, knowing her history.) Personality At the begining and throughout the series Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them" and explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the series. Saeko's romantic history has been rather lightly touched upon. Only speaking of her liking a boy in the past but has never been able to convey her feelings. Also, it is supposed that Saeko has developed intimate feelings toward Takashi as she always blushes when he talks about her clothing or in the mall in the manga, she can be seen fighting over Takashi with Rei after she declares that she should "comfort" her friends as companions to the best of her ability Summary Four years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her'' bokken'' (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor. At the begining of the series Saeko escapes with the other main characters and Shido's group. After being separated from Takashi and Rei, Saeko and the others leave Shido's group to meet up with Takashi and Rei. The group later takes residence at Shizuka's friends appartment where they wait out the night. However Takashi decides to go save a young girl in a nearby house. While he is rescuing the girl, Saeko along with the rest of the group decides to pack all their things and supplies into Shizuka's friends Humvee. After finding out Takashi is surrounded by Them, they all go to save him. Saeko, armed with her bokken, tries to secure a safe area around the humvee so Takashi can reach the humvee safely. Once they successfully retrieved Takashi, they decide to cross the river in the Humvee. On the way to the river, Saeko falls asleep and starts drooling on Takashi's crotch, only to be awakened by Rei. After they reached the other side, Saeko gets dressed along with the rest of the girls. Once they all get dressed, the group decides to drive to Saya's house. On the way, Saeko hears Rei saying that there are wires on the road and they must stop the car. Saeko also notices this too and tells Shizuka to put the humvee sideways. After an immediate stopping, the car stalls and Rei falls off the back of the humvee, causing the group to get out of the car to help her. As they keep fighting only more of Them appear. (Manga) * Seemingly doomed, Saya's mother and a group of people come to their rescue. Saeko and the group is saved. They stop at Takagi's parents house and gathers supplies as well as a good rest break. Here, Saeko and Rei have their first heightening of tensions as they fight over for Takashi. Soon after, "they" start to attack on the vista. Mr. Takagi orders that they close the gates at once to the vista, but "they" are in too great of a number and bust down the gate. Hirano is soon shown using his gun skill against "them" and the adults are amazed. Mr. Takagi and his men are shown throwing dynatmite at "them," which could attract more of "them." Mr. and Mrs. Takagi are last shown fending for themselves while the gang flees from the crowd of "them." Takashi and the gang flee on the ATV and Takagi's parents are glad that they have left and regret nothing. Takagi's parents are assumed dead. The gang then tries to flee on the highway, only to be surrounded by "them." Takashi and Saeko devise a plan to meet up within a day while they distract "them." Afterwards, Saeko and Takashi drive off to the riverbank to get some rest. Later, Takashi decides to use the ATV's amphibious feature. In the resulting splash when they landed in the water, both Saeko and Takashi gets wet. When Takashi turns around to check if Saeko is alright, he is mesmerized by her see-through wet clothing. Saeko and Takashi are soon found on a sandbar in the middle of the river to distract "them," because "they" cannot cross the river. After Saeko changes shirts, Takashi drives the ATV to a nearby park where there is a fountain in the middle. The ATV then continues to go around in a circle in the fountain attracting "them" to it. When it comes to fighting though, Saeko is shown that she does not have the will at the moment to kill two children that have been turned into "them." Takashi rushes over and shoots the children in the head, saving Saeko. Saeko and Takashi flee to a nearby shrine for the time being. In the shrine at night, Saeko explains to Takashi her sadistic side about how she nearly killed a man in "self-defense." When morning comes, Saeko and Takashi are surrounded by "them" when they step outside of the shrine. In order to make Saeko not hesitate in combat again, he goes behind her and gropes her left breast saying that he will always think Saeko is the greatest girl ever and he'll accept her faults and sadistic nature. After that, Saeko snaps into action and dominates "them" around her. The quote "I'm getting wet" then follows, possibly due to the fact that she is cutting up so many people or she is enjoying the sensation of cutting up "them." After the fighting, Saeko asks Takashi if he will "Take responsibility" . (Some people assume "taking responsibility" could mean to take responsibility for a child which could mean Saeko is pregnant, but there is no evidence that this quote means anything other than taking responsibility as the leader of the group). It is hinted that Saeko has developed feelings for Takashi and at least, her reason to continue to fight is because of him They later meet up with the others where they rest at a mall. After Saya Takagi mentions that Takashi and Kohta are the most likely to "lose it and become a danger to themselves", Saeko simply replies that she will try to help them out as much as possible as companions. This raises some doubts from Rei and Saeko responds by "don't forget i'm of the female sex". This leads to a scene where theres a lot of tension between the girls. Later, Saeko is seen sitting next to Takashi and talking to him in a flirtatious manner, while Rei tries to fight over Takashi, she accidentally gives him a sexual stimulant, causing an awkward moment between the three. After the awkward moment, they decide to leave the mall and formulate a plan B, in which they do. After their escape and in the latest chapter, Saeko asks Takashi "where are you taking me now" in a seductive way with a grin. This causes Saya and Rei to be disgruntled. It is later seen her fighting with some of Them after. (Anime) * After the incident at the wire fence, Saeko and Takashi end up being separated from the rest of the group as they were rescued by Takagi's mom while they tried to draw the attention away from the group. After being separated, the two head toward a previous sighted motorcycle store. There, they locate a amphibious ATV with 6 wheels. They later head back to the river bank and journey to a small sandbar in the middle of the river. After arriving at the riverbank, Takashi questions if Saeko has any person that she has in mind, which she says yes to, and they abruptly leave the sandbar and head towards Takagi's house. After they found out that the road is infested with too many zombies, they head to a park and continuously let the ATV run in circles in a fountain to attract the zombies. As they are fighting their way towards Takagi's house, Saeko killed many zombies efficiently until she encountered a cluster of zombie children which causes her to space out and freeze. Takashi comes to her rescue and shoots one of the kids in the head, before taking her hand and running to a shrine. In the shrine, Takashi learns about Saeko's sadistic side and about how she enjoyed beating up her would-be molester four years ago. This causes Takashi to feel bad for her as she mentions that how can a girl like her have something pure as love and thats why she never conveyed her feelings to the person she liked. Takashi stops her abruptly and grabs her hand and leans in for what seems to be an intimate off-canon kiss. The next day, they head out of the temple, to only find them being surrounded by zombies. Saeko, even after the previous night's events, still hesitated, but Takashi comes up and grabs her left breast and tells here that if she needs a reason to fight, then fight for both of their survival and how that Takashi will always think that Saeko is the coolest girl ever. After hearing those statements, Saeko returns to her old self and massacres the entire horde. After killing the last zombie, she says "I'm WET!" probably referring to the "orgasm" she feels when she is being sadistic. While running to Takagi's house, she stops Takashi and hold his hand asking him "you will take responsibility, right?" with an expression as if they were dating. This could be interpreted in several ways, such as take responsibility for her actions or be responsible for her pregnancy if they had sex that night at the temple. Later, they arrive at Takagi's house and is shown walking there together with arms around each other intimately, much to the chagrin of Saya. After Saeko and Takashi arrives at Takagi's house, Saeko changes into a beautiful blue kimono and shares an awkward, but funny moment with Takashi after he comments on how pretty she looks. At the mansion she has an argument with Hirano over either guns or swords are better in combat. After the argument, she is seen leaning over a small pond and observing the koi in the pond. Shortly, Takagi confronts her and remarks that not only is she adept at Kendo, she knows about Koi. After they hear an argument brewing between the Takagi house against Hirano and Takashi, Saeko steps in with Saya to help out in the argument. Saeko is next seen sitting in a room with Souichiro Takagi. She examines a sword that he presents to her and notes that it is a rare one as well as being double-bladed. After a clever discussion on how to accept the sword from Souichiro, she talks about the relationship between Souichiro and Saya, noting how Saya is so much like her parents and that Saya's intelligence has saved them in more than one occasion. Saeko also discusses Takashi's standing as the non-official leader of the group with Souichiro. They conclude that although he is reliable, Takashi hesitates too much and is unstable. After receiving her new sword and finishing her discussion, Saeko heads to Takashi's room. There she waits for Takashi to finish his conversation with Rei outside his door. As Rei leaves, Saeko tells Rei that she didn't hear anything and waited outside because she knew someone was in there. In response, Rei tells Saeko that Takashi would prefer Saeko talking to him and that she'd make him happier. As Saeko is about to enter Takashi's room, she tells Rei to stop calling her senpai and mentions that if "it were true...", but then is abruptly cut off by Rei who tells her that she doesn't want to remember any of that. Later, Saeko is heard saying that she wants to accompany Takashi in his search his and Rei's parents. Dressed in her combat gear, Takashi comments on how good Saeko looks, much to Rei's dismay. After Rei goes after Shido, who has just arrived, Takashi goes to try and stop her from killing Shido, but is held back by Saeko. Saeko tells Takashi that Rei has to decide this for herself and not let Takashi interfere with her actions. "*"marks that the part of the article indicated will be continually updated and subject to frequent updates/changes. Trivia *Saeko is the president of the school's kendo club. *She is the person responsible for realizing that knocking the zombies over is almost as effective as killing them. *Saeko appears not to like Shido just like the rest of the group. *Saeko higly values promises, this is shown when she is more concerned over keeping her promise with Takashi than worrying about her partents. *Saeko can withstand cold water with only making a mature "moan" that is surprisingly "seductive" *According to Morita ,Saeko ranks as the number one hottest female student. *In the third extra chapter Morita tells Takashi his fantasy of Saeko wearing nothing but an apron and a thong but ironically she actually does wear that attire infront of Takashi later on in episode 6 and even manages to score a kiss in episode 9 *Saeko drools while in her sleep. *Saeko's intrests involve cultural japanese things such as coy fish. *Saeko doesnt like getting wet. *In chapter 17 or episode 9 of the anime, Saeko tells Takashi to take responsibility, this can either mean that she eiter wants him to take responsibility for her actions or it can be a pun on something a girl says to a guy when she is pregnant. *In episode 7 of the anime, the drool on Saeko after she sleeps on Takashi's lap is commonly mistaken and erotically misinterpreted as Saeko giving Takashi a fellatio *In episode 9 of the anime, as Saeko and Takashi left the shrine, it is seen that Saeko is tightening skirt. This lead to many fans speculating Saeko had sex as there is no reason to tie a skirt on in the morning unless she took it off the previous night. This also corresponds to the "you will take responsibility, right" pun that occurs only moments later *It can easily assumed Saeko currently likes Takashi because of the many instances provided in the anime and the manga *Every time Takashi comments on her clothing or sees her in a new attire, she blushes profusely, which hint towards that she in a way, likes Takashi *Despite already appearing in only a thong and an apron in front of Takashi, she got embarrassed when her uniform is wet and is see through. *In a chapter in the manga while they are in the mall, Saeko reminds Rei that Saeko is of the female sex and would comfort Takashi if need be, creating a large tension between these 2 female characters as Saeko openly hinted that she will do anything for Takashi, be it sexual or just a regular demand *Saeko does not consider Saya as competition for Takashi *A scene in the anime which shows her boobs dodging a bullet causes fans tp dub it the boob matrix scene. Really intense boob movement and Saeko's boobs have been now considered to be able to move at supersonic speeds. Fans speculate that if Saeko's boobs shot off and became missles, they wouldn't be surprised *Saeko can be seen jealous for a moment when Takashi and Rei has a very touching moment in the mall. She abruptly interrupts the scene, saying that they need discuss a plan B. *Saeko dislikes it when Rei calls her a senpai *Saeko's phrase "I'm WET!" near the end of episode 9 has became a widespread use for parodies across the net. Many people have inserted the "I'm Wet" kanji into other anime moments. It can be seen here I'M WET! *Warning, this link goes to a site with adult material, therefore enter at your own discretion* *Saeko currently ranks number in Dragon Age anime magazine, she's one of the 4 HOTD characters in the rankings. See http://www.sankakucomplex.com/2010/09/06/highschool-of-the-popular/ Category:Characters